


Coffee

by Venus_Belfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Belfire/pseuds/Venus_Belfire
Summary: Is it too much to ask for a coffee that won't go cold





	Coffee

Coffee

I can imagine it, you sat there stirring your latte idely, watching people as they chat among themselves, allowing your hair to fall in your face. I, patiently watching seeking the confidence to walk over, abondoning my book ive been pretending to read and pulling out the empty seat opposite you. I sit and smile, introducing myself. I say so few of the many things i could compliment you on in such a casual manner maybe you wouldnt have guessed I had imqgined this very situation a thousand times. That i hadnt admired the way sunlight hit your hair in the morning ocountless times and yurned to hear my name on your tongue. You would smile and thank me out of politness, seemingly shocked as to me asking for your number, for what reason i cant explain, you have problem hears it before. But you neatly write it on a napkin, shyly ducking your head as you hand it me. I flash a cheesy grin as i stand, making my way just a few tables along. We spend the rest of the morning with me unapologetically shooting smiles your way and you snatching glances, attempting to be unoticed but failing.

But you never shoot glances at me. I never abandon my unread book i hide behind. And you continue to people watch, doodling them down smiling to yourself. But out of all the people you have ever watched, why is it never me?


End file.
